Close to You
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Snow e Cora se unem para destruir o relacionamento de Emma e Regina! Será que elas conseguirão atingir seus objetivos? Será que o amor de Emma e Regina conseguirá sobreviver a tudo que duas mães doentias estão tramando? Será? Entrem e descubram!


Era um sábado à noite e a morena estava sozinha em casa. Tudo porque Henry queria passar um tempo com seu avô. Terminava de colocar a água na chaleira quando a campainha de sua casa tocou.

– Quem será a essa hora? – a morena se questionou. -Não estou esperando nenhuma visita hoje. - tornou a murmurar para si mesma. - O que você acha que está fazendo em minha casa. - disse em desagrado ao ver quem estava na porta de sua casa. - Eu já lhe disse que sua presença não é bem vinda! Você acha que eu iria te receber com um sorriso no rosto e oferecer um chá numa xícara de porcelana? Faz-me rir minha querida. - sibila Snow enquanto se prepara para fechar a porta na cara de sua convidada indesejada.

– Nossa Snow White! - disse a mulher misteriosa impedindo que a morena fechasse a porta da casa em sua cara. - Isso lá é jeito de se receber uma visita em sua casa. – diz a outra voz carregada no sarcasmo. - Alguém que se diz da realeza não pode tratar ninguém com prepotência. Acho que mamãe não deve ter conseguido lhe ensinar bons modos. - disse a mulher se entregando a uma risada fria.

– Não ouses levantar sua voz para falar de minha mãe dentro de minha casa. Principalmente alguém como você. Ouviu bem, se você ousar ferir suas memórias novamente, eu não hesitarei em acabar com você pessoalmente, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em minha vida.

– Pelo menos já estamos a começando a mostrar as verdadeiras máscaras Snow, ou será que prefere ser chamada de Mary Margareth? Esse nome plebeu combina mais com você.

– Eu não importo com a maneira que você me chame. Desde que saia de minha casa nesse exato momento. - responde Snow friamente, já não disfarçando uma onde de irritação em sua voz.

– Eu sinto muito que eu irei desapontá-la, mas eu não sairei de sua casa, não até que possamos conversar. Tenho certeza de que é um assunto de seu interesse. Você acha que eu estou contente em colocar os meus pés nisso que você chama de casa? Minha querida, agora eu sugiro pararmos com os sarcasmos, pois temos um assunto bem sério para discutir. - a voz fala num sussurro maldoso.

– O que eu iria querer discutir com você? O desespero está tão grande que quer se aliar com os seus inimigos? - disse Snow impaciente.

– Deixe-me terminar o que eu vim lhe dizer, e assim você tirará suas próprias conclusões. Se estou aqui na porta de sua casa significa que o problema é sério. Eu preferiria que cortassem a minha cabeça a estar aqui em sua humilde residência. - solta uma risada. - Será que eu posso entrar?

– Claro! Entre! - disse Snow desconcertada. - Só não espere que eu lhe dê as boas vindas, porque você sabe muito bem que eu estarei mentindo. - diz Snow.

– Nossa! Como é bom ser bem recebida em sua casa. - diz ironicamente quando Snow abre o caminho para que pudesse entrar.

x.x.x

– Emma, você tem certeza que ninguém te viu durante o caminho? - sussurra Regina enquanto dá um singelo selinho em Emma.

– Hey, não confia em mim meu amor? - segreda Emma no ouvido da morena enquanto a empurra para dentro de casa com suas mãos passando por todo o corpo da morena.

– Será que eu posso me abster da resposta? - pergunta Regina deixando soltar um gemido de prazer. - Miss Swan! Vamos com calma, eu não quero que ninguém descubra sobre o nosso caso. - afasta-se abruptamente de Emma. - Você sabe muito bem que eu tenho medo de algo dar errado. - diz a morena deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer sobre o seu rosto.

– Hey meu amor! Eu não quero que fique assim. - diz Emma enxugando com o seu polegar a lágrima de sua amada que escorria por seu rosto. - Você sabe que eu nunca deixarei nada dar errado em sua vida. - diz encostando sua testa com a de Regina. - Eu prometi lhe dar a felicidade que você merece em sua vida. E nada e nem ninguém será capaz de fazer com que eu quebre minha promessa. Você acredita em mim?

– Eu acredito em você com todo o meu coração. - responde Regina com um sorriso nascendo em seus belos lábios. - Só com você que eu fui capaz de encontrar a felicidade, só com você que eu me sinto completa novamente. Mas, eu fico com medo de tentarem acabar com a nossa felicidade. Você sabe que ela está de volta na cidade, e eu tenho certeza que se ela desconfiar que exista algo entre nós, uma hora ou outra ela colocará algum tipo de plano em ação para fazer que nosso relacionamento dê errado. - completa Regina com preocupação em seus olhos.

– Eu sei e eu entendo todos os seus medos, por isso que eu concordei com sua ideia de manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. - sussurra próximo aos lábios de Regina. -Mas, você sabe que se dependesse de mim, todos da cidade já estariam sabendo da nossa história de amor. Não vejo o porquê de escondermos de todas as pessoas o nosso romance. - diz puxando Regina para si.

Emma conseguiu se aproximar ainda mais de Regina, quando não se imaginava que seria possível tal façanha. A morena estremeceu quando sentiu a proximidade de seu corpo com o de Emma. Ela sentia uma espécie de atrito toda vez que sua pele encostava com a de sua xerife preferida. Não era uma sensação ruim, pelo contrário, já que preferia nunca ter que desgrudar de seu amor. Se ela pudesse elas ficariam coladas uma a outra para sempre, apenas desfrutando o amor que as duas compartilhavam. Mas, infelizmente os encontros entre elas passavam de uma maneira bem rápida, como se o relógio acelerasse cada vez que se encontravam. Regina foi desperta de seus devaneios quando sentiu os lábios de Emma contra os seus. Um beijo intenso foi trocado entre as duas. A paixão existente entre ambas contribuía para tornar aquele um momento mágico. Onde duas almas se fundiam e se tornavam uma só. Relutantemente, as duas se separaram quando o ar foi necessário e elas ficaram durante alguns segundos apenas se encarando e enxergando o amor nos olhos uma da outra.

– Regina, eu só acho que nós deveríamos contar para Henry sobre o nosso namoro. - diz Emma esperando a reação de Regina. - Com certeza ele amaria saber que suas duas mães se amam e que querem dividir uma vida cheia de amor e felicidade.

– Não Emma! Eu não estou com medo da reação de Henry. - se afasta de Emma. - Porém, eu ainda acho muito cedo que qualquer pessoa saiba sobre nós. - disse Regina tentando soar forte, mas sua voz saiu cortada e trêmula. - Ainda mais, Henry é um menino novo, e ele poderia falar algo sem perceber e assim tudo iria por água abaixo. Eu não iria suportar viver tudo isso novamente. - diz a morena abraçando Emma e enterrando seu rosto no pescoço de seu amor.

– Calma meu amor! - sussurra próximo aos ouvidos da morena. - Nada dará errado. - diz Emma contornando suaves círculos sobre as costas da morena, quando percebeu as lágrimas que agora caíam livremente sobre os seus ombros. - Fique calma! Está tudo bem! Eu não vou deixar ninguém lhe fazer nenhum mal. Não gosto de te ver assim tão triste. Se isso te ajuda a se sentir melhor, nós podemos adiar nossa conversa com Henry por algum tempo, até que esteja mais preparada para lidar com isso. - diz tentando acalmar Regina.

– Eu preferiria esperarmos mais um pouco. - diz se afastando de Emma enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas rapidamente. Regina odiava demonstrar suas fraquezas, principalmente ficava bastante aborrecida quando isso acontecia perto de Emma. Sentia-se tão vulnerável e desconfortável quando quebrava perto de Emma. - Está com fome Miss Swan? Creio que a lasanha que eu coloquei no forno está quase pronta. - falou tentando se afastar, mas fora impedida por Emma.

– Regina, você pode tentar esconder suas emoções de qualquer pessoa, mas isso não funciona comigo. Eu não aceitarei uma desculpa como essa para que se afaste de mim. Você está com medo e eu posso sentir isso. Por favor, não me afaste. Deixe-me cuidar de você. Eu te amo Regina.

– Eu te amo tanto Emma! - Regina torna a abraçar sua amada. - Eu prometo que eu farei o esforço para sempre deixar que cuide de mim. Quero que saiba que não será fácil, porque eu passei muito tempo pensando que isso não poderia acontecer comigo, e agora eu tenho você pronta para cuidar de mim todos os dias de minha vida. Eu só não estou acostumada com isso. Eu nunca tive ninguém que se preocupasse com o meu bem estar, mas eu sei que você quer que eu me sinta bem. É verdade Emma. Eu estou com medo que dê tudo errado. Tenho receio que a história se repita. Eu acho que ela está desconfiada que eu esteja namorando você. E ela tentará acabar com o nosso namoro.

– Regina, eu quero que olhe para mim. Ela pode tentar acabar com a nossa felicidade quantas vezes ela quiser, mas só quero que ela saiba que no fim o nosso amor sempre prevalecerá. O nosso amor é maior do que todas as dificuldades e juntas atravessaremos todas as barreiras que a vida nos impor. Isso porque o nosso amor é mais forte do que tudo Regina. - os lábios das duas se juntam mais uma vez em um beijo lento e apaixonado.

x.x.x

– Vovô! - sussurra Henry enquanto sai de um arbusto. - Agora você duvida de mim? - questiona o garoto com um sorriso vitorioso saindo de seus lábios.

– Bem Henry, quem diria que você estaria certo. Emma e Regina apaixonadas e namorando as escondidas. Eu nunca imaginaria isso. - diz David de forma condescendente.

– Eu sempre soube disso! - diz o garoto com certeza em sua voz. - Elas se apaixonaram desde a primeira vez que se viram, mas o medo fez que minha mãe colocasse uma máscara fria toda vez que ela se encontrava com Emma, mas eu sempre via o amor das duas. Emma é a salvadora por uma razão. Ela é responsável por estabelecer o final feliz de todos, inclusive da Evil Queen, que quem diria não era tão má assim no fim das contas. - disse Henry com um semblante culpado em seu rosto. - Eu quero que elas sejam felizes. Minha mãe merece que eu a ajude depois da maneira com que eu a tratei. E eu tenho certeza que elas precisarão de toda nossa ajuda. Por favor, me ajude nisso?

– Henry... eu não tenho tanta certeza! - responde David com uma preocupação em seu rosto. - Eu tenho minhas dúvidas em relação à Regina. Ela fez tanto mal a nossa família.

– Vô, eu estou falando com você por uma razão. Eu tenho certeza que você é a pessoa certa a me ajudar. Eu sei que minha mãe fez muita coisa errada, mas deu certo alguma coisa? Ela tentou matar a vovó, mas ela conseguiu? Não! Porque o amor de vocês foi mais forte que tudo. E o amor entre as duas é da mesma forma. O amor verdadeiro entre elas é mais forte do que todas as coisas. Eu tenho medo que alguém tente acabar com a felicidade de minha mãe.

– Quem Henry? - pergunta David passando as mãos sobre os ombros de seu neto enquanto continuavam a caminhar pela rua. - Podemos discutir isso na Granny, que tal?

– Não, na Granny tem muita gente! Que tal irmos para o meu castelo. Quase ninguém vai até lá, com certeza conversaremos lá sem ninguém nos incomodar. - o garoto diz puxando o avô pela mão. - Ela tentará acabar com sua felicidade novamente. Eu tenho certeza que ela descobriu algo sobre o romance de minhas mães. - a voz do garoto soou complicada.

– Será Henry? Será que ela faria isso com Regina novamente? - questiona David.

– Você ainda pergunta isso. Claro que sim, porque o que ela mais quer é minha mãe sozinha e quebrada para poder manipulá-la. Ah, e não conte nada para Mary Margareth. - alertou o garoto.

– E por que não? Por que Mary Margareth não pode saber de tudo isso?

– Você ainda pergunta? Depois eu sou a criança aqui. - disse Henry com uma ironia semelhante à de Regina, não negando que fora dez anos criado pela morena. - Às vezes você é tão ingênuo. Mary Margareth do jeito que anda tão protetora com Emma poderia colocar tudo a perder. Nós precisamos criar uma operação secreta para proteger o namoro das minhas mães.

– Que tal chamarmos de Operação Cupido? - sugeriu o loiro para o seu neto.

– Operação Cupido? Sério que é essa a sua sugestão? - disse rindo de seu avô. -É muito óbvio, porque logo todos notarão que é sobre algo romântico. E bye bye nossa proteção. Eu arriscaria algo como Operação Swan Queen. Swan do sobrenome de Emma e Queen, bem, minha mãe é uma rainha. É perfeito.

– Eu aceito te ajudar Henry. Eu quero ver a felicidade de minha filha. E se ela for encontrar tudo isso com Regina eu o apoiarei, porque tudo o que eu quero é ver um sorriso de felicidade no rosto de minha filha.

x.x.x

– Qual a parte de nossas filhas estarem apaixonadas e namorando você não entendeu Snow White? – rosna Cora. – Estou cansada de ter que lidar com amadores.

– Impossível! – sussurrou chocada. – Você deve estar errada Cora. Regina e Emma não se amam. – completa rindo.

– Você acha que eu estou mentindo sobre isso? – questionou Cora chocada com a reação de sua inimiga. – Por que eu mentiria sobre isso?

– Bem, não seria a primeira vez que você mentiria sobre algo. Afinal, você envenenou a minha mãe apenas para que Regina se casasse com meu pai. E além do mais nada do que você fala faz sentido. Emma é a salvadora e Regina, bem, Regina é a Evil Queen. Elas não combinam.

– Ah, minha querida, você fala como se o bem não pudesse se envolver com o mal. E parece que o romance das duas é puramente verdadeiro. E eu creio que você não quer que sua filha se envolva com a personificação do mal. O bem pode se envolver com o mal...

– Pare já! – gritou Snow. – Pare de blefar! Eu sei que você está falando mentira. Não tem nenhum cabimento essa sua teoria que minha filha esteja namorando a sua filha.

– Você não acredita Snow? Eu posso lhe mostrar! – disse Cora puxando um papel pardo e entregando para Snow. A morena tirou as fotos e ficou escandalizada com tudo o que viu. – Será que agora você acredita? – rosnou Cora.

– Não estou satisfeita ainda. Isso aí pode muito bem ter sido manipulado pela sua magia. – desafiou Snow. – Não seria a primeira vez não é minha querida. Afinal, você e a magia negra são amigas de infância.

– Para que eu ia manipular essas fotos magicamente, quando a fonte dela foi verdadeira? Sei que você não acredita em mim, mas eu não posso arriscar que Regina se envolva com Emma. Eu preciso dela frágil para que eu possa manipulá-la da melhor forma. E você eu creio que o romance das duas não é o que quer. Que Regina não será a sua nora perfeita. Será que pelo menos uma vez na vida, poderemos nos unir para acabar com este romance maldito de uma vez por todas?

– Bem, deixa-me pensar sobre isso. – concluiu Snow andando de um lado para o outro sobre o sofá. – Você terá que prometer que minha filha não será afetada negativamente no fim dessa história. Ela é o meu bem mais precioso, e você matá-la da mesma forma que fez com o cavalariço eu não respondo por mim, e procurarei uma forma de te eliminar, nem que eu tenha que procurar o Rumpelstiltskin para aprender magia negra com ele. – finalizou sombriamente.

– Mas para isso teremos que agir com discrição. O namoro das duas está às escondidas e qualquer coisa falada na hora errada pode estragar todo o plano. Estou só falando isso porque tem uma pessoa nesse recinto que costuma falar segredos de outras pessoas. E quem é essa pessoa Snow White? Precisamos combinar sobre como terminaremos aquele namoro.

x.x.x

– Pare com isso Miss Swan! Eu já lhe disse que beijos na porta não são permitidos. - disse Regina inutilmente perdida nos beijos de sua xerife.

– Regina, por favor, não estrague o momento. Está tarde e ninguém aparecerá aqui. - falou Emma puxando Regina para lhe dar um abraço. - Não precisa ficar com medo meu amor.

– Pode não aparecer ninguém, mas mesmo assim temos que ser discretas. - Regina se afastou de Emma quando deu de cara com Henry e David.

Regina perdeu praticamente toda a cor de seu rosto ao se deparar com seu filho. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo, não quando Regina lutou tanto para manter o seu relacionamento protegido. Agora, não tinha mais certeza de nada. Nem mesmo sabia o que aconteceria em sua vida. Henry poderia ser contra o namoro com Emma. Regina precisava manter sua calma, por mais difícil que fosse. Não poderia chorar na frente de ninguém. Instintivamente Regina se afastou de Emma.

– Miss Swan! - disse com a voz mais fria que conseguiu reunir. - Amanhã continuaremos nossa reunião. Os relatórios ficaram atrasados.

– Tudo bem prefeita! - responde Emma com o olhar cabisbaixo, afinal ela não queria que Regina negasse o relacionamento entre as duas. Mas, se a morena não estava preparada para assumir ela compreenderia. - Até amanhã! - disse Emma, mas foi interrompida por Henry.

– Mãe, não precisa disfarçar. Nós já sabemos que você está namorando com a Emma.

– Miss Swan! - disse Emma puxando Emma para um canto. - O fato de você vir com essa conversa hoje de querer contar tudo para Henry, foi porque você já se precipitou e ousou contar alguma coisa para o nosso filho. - sussurrou Regina. - Eu pedi que não contasse a ninguém. - sua voz saiu mais vulnerável do que pretendia.

– Regina, me escute. Eu não contei nada para o nosso filho. Eu preciso que acredite em mim. - suplicou Emma.

– Mãe, Emma não contou nada. Eu que descobri sozinho. - interrompeu Henry. - Amor verdadeiro não se dá para esconder. Eu juntei todas as peças e descobri tudo.

– Mais alguém sabe disso? - perguntou Regina com um pânico no olhar. - Emma, eu estou com medo.

– Meu amor confia em mim. - começou Emma. - O nosso amor será mais forte que tudo, e se ela tentar acabar com tudo, nós seremos mais fortes. Nosso amor vencerá todas as dificuldades.

– Mãe, eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu estou tão feliz que esteja namorando Emma. Pode confiar em mim, para ajudar você e Emma a manter esse namoro em segredo.

– E podem contar comigo também. - continuou David deixando Regina surpresa. - Henry me fez ver que vocês duas se amam verdadeiramente e minha filha... - disse pegando as mãos de Emma. - Eu fico muito feliz que tenha encontrado o seu amor verdadeiro. Eu desejo que você e Regina sejam muito felizes.

x.x.x

Regina entrou correndo em seu quarto, com as lágrimas irrompendo por seus olhos. Ela poderia ter imaginado tudo, menos pegar Emma aos beijos com sua secretária. Ela se sentia tão ingênua em ter acreditado em todas as palavras que a xerife lhe disse. Talvez sua mãe tivesse razão mesmo. O amor é uma fraqueza, e Regina novamente insistia no mesmo erro.

– Por que eu fui tão ingênua? Por quê? - disse Regina se jogando em sua cama. - Eu não aguento mais tudo isso.

Regina não soube por quanto tempo ficou parada na cama na mesma posição. O único indício que estava acordada era a sua respiração pesada e as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Sentiu duas mãos por cima de seu ombro. Não eram mãos qualquer, eram as mãos de Emma.

– Por favor, saia já do meu quarto. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você Miss Swan. - falou Regina friamente.

– Mas eu preciso falar com você Regina. - continuou Emma chorando. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo.

– Agora vai dizer que não sabe o que aconteceu. Poupe-me das ironias. Eu prefiro a honestidade. Que você não suportava mais a minha presença e decidiu me trair com minha própria secretária.

– Eu não sei como aconteceu aquilo. Realmente eu não sei. Quando eu dei por mim, eu já estava aos beijos com aquela mulher. Foi algo que eu não pude controlar. Parecia até que eu estava sendo controlada por algo. Eu não vejo nada demais na sua secretária quando eu prefiro a patroa. - disse Emma.

– Como você chega e tenta explicar sua traição. É algo que não tem explicação. Você mesma está se culpando quando disse que teve vontade de beijá-la. Por favor, me deixe sozinha. Eu não quero te ver mais Emma. Está tudo terminado entre nós.

– Não! - gritou Emma. - Você não pode deixar que nosso relacionamento termine. Eu não sei o que será de mim sem você meu amor.

– Eu prefiro Sra. Mills! - interrompeu Regina. - Não me chame mais de amor. Qual a parte de me deixar sozinha que você não entendeu Miss Swan.

Emma não disse nada e saiu do quarto deixando Regina sozinha. A morena enterrou sua cabeça em seu travesseiro e seus lamentos foram os únicos sons que foram escutados pela casa naquela noite. Sentia-se solitária, o que não era novidade, já que sempre havia se sentido dessa maneira. Suas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas até que adormeceu em meio as suas lágrimas.

x.x.x

Quando Emma chegou chorando, Snow estendeu os braços pensando que sua filha iria querer o seu consolo, mas estava enganada. Sua filha passou por ela direto e foi se lamentar nos braços de seu pai. Mas o que acontecia afinal? Sua própria filha não confiava nela como mãe preferindo buscar consolo nos braços de David. Ela estava perdendo sua filha e não sabia como recuperá-la novamente.

Mas, logo passou outro assunto por sua cabeça. O plano com Cora deve ter tido excelente resultados e sua filha não tinha mais laços nenhum com a Evil Queen.

– Eu fiz para o seu bem minha filha! - pensou Snow. - Eu só queria o seu bem, você verá que será melhor.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando seu telefone celular tocou. No visor estava apenas: Número Desconhecido. Mas, a morena já sabia que se tratava de Cora.

– Alô! - atendeu Snow com uma falsa voz dócil. - O que deseja?

– Deixa de falsidades para outras pessoas Snow White querida. - sibilou Cora. - Só estou te ligando para dizer que tudo deu certo. Minha filha pegou sua salvadora aos beijos com sua secretária. Espero nunca mais ter o prazer de me unir a você minha lindinha.

– Eu que o diga! Espero nunca mais ter o prazer de falar com você novamente. - desliga o telefone na cara de Cora.

– Vó? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Henry.

– Nada demais Henry. Esse número errado que vive me ligando. Eu já falei que esse não é o número da Cinderela, mas a pessoa insiste. - disse se afastando do neto.

– Tem alguma coisa mal contada nessa história. - pensou Henry.

x.x.x

– E quando eu dei por mim eu já estava beijando a secretária da Regina. - soluçava Emma. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo. - suas mãos trêmulas estavam sobre sua cabeça.

– Tenho certeza que você conversará com Regina e se entenderão. - disse David tentando consolar sua filha.

– Não tem mais jeito. Ela terminou tudo comigo. Nosso namoro não existe mais. Tudo porque eu não fui capaz de controlar um maldito impulso. - esbravejou Emma. - Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes comigo.

– Emma, não se deixe levar pelas palavras de Regina. Ainda é tudo recente. Dê um tempo que ela te perdoará.

– Será pai? - perguntou Emma com um olhar que cortou o coração de David.

– Emma, eu e Henry juramos que protegeríamos o seu namor que nós faremos. Você e Regina vão ficar juntas porque vocês se amam e o amor é mais forte que tudo.

David abraça Emma e ficam em silêncio, apenas com a loira chorando nos braços de seu pai, quando escutam uma batida leve na porta.

– Operação Swan Queen. - arrisca Henry. Ele sentia que havia algo de errado acontecendo.

– Entra Henry. - respondeu Emma com um sorriso aguado.

– Emma, o que aconteceu? - Henry se dirigiu até a cama de sua mãe.

– Henry! Eu e Regina terminamos nosso namoro.

– Não! Isso não pode acontecer! - protestou o garoto. - Tem algo errado, vocês não repararam.

– Não Henry! Eu que errei dessa vez ao beijar a secretária de sua mãe. Desculpe garoto, mas dessa vez a culpa é minha.

– Cora deve ter aprontado algo para vocês duas. Ela deve ter te enfeitiçado Emma. - concluiu Henry.

–Garoto, não tente arranjar uma forma de me inocentar. Eu sei que eu errei... - disse Emma, e em seguida ela foi interrompida por David.

– Emma, ele pode estar certo. E se você estiver enfeitiçada realmente?

– Vamos ver a possibilidade de eu ter sido enfeitiçada. Não, não faz sentido. Porque eu nem estive com Cora essa semana.

– Talvez você não esteve com Cora, mas teve contato com Mary Margareth, certo?

– Sim garoto, mas aonde quer chegar com isso. Mary Margareth foi atenciosa comigo e até me fez um chá hoje de manhã.

– Mary Margareth te enfeitiçou com a ajuda de Cora para que você se separasse da minha mãe. Só pode ser isso.

–Mas, ela é minha mãe. Ela não faria isso comigo. Ou faria? - disse Emma com dúvida.

– Ela estava falando bem ríspida com alguém ao telefone quando cheguei. E quando perguntei quem era ela se enrolou toda e disse uma desculpa que eu não engoli. Ela está mancomunada para te separar da minha mãe.

x.x.x

– Regina, por favor, eu preciso falar com você.

– Emma! Eu não quero falar com você. Deixe-me sozinha. Aliás, como você entrou aqui se eu não abri a porta para você? No outro dia eu estava tão abalada que eu nem percebi.

– Eu posso ter pegado a chave reserva do Henry que fica debaixo do vaso de planta. - disse Emma.

– Já vi que vou precisar arranjar outro local para esconder essa chave. - concluiu Regina. - Agora, será que pode me deixar em paz.

– Eu só lhe deixarei em paz quando você falar comigo. - insistiu Emma. - Só me responda uma coisa. Tem como saber se alguém foi enfeitiçado?

– O que você está querendo insinuar com isso? - questionou Regina.

– Isso mesmo que você está pensando, mas que não vai ter coragem de admitir. Tudo leva a crer que eu estava enfeitiçada quando eu beijei sua secretária.

– Feche os olhos Miss Swan. - ordenou Regina, e Emma logo obedeceu. - Feche os olhos e relaxe sua mente. - disse Regina passando suas mãos sobre a cabeça da xerife. - Agora, você irá retornar aquele dia em meu escritório. Tente se lembrar dos mínimos detalhes. - guiava Regina enquanto Emma voltava e relembrava tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Quando sentiu uma atração repentina pela secretária, quando não conseguiu controlar e a beijou e Regina a vendo. Houve um estalo em sua cabeça e ela voltou à realidade. - Regina, por favor! Eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo. - Seus lábios ainda estavam colados com os da outra mulher. Viu as lágrimas nos olhos da namorada, tentou impedi-la, mas era tarde demais. Regina já havia fugido aos prantos. Com lágrimas em seus olhos Emma sentou-se em uma cadeira com as mãos sobre sua cabeça tentando entender o que acontecera. - Eu não queria fazer isso meu amor! Eu não sei o que deu em mim. - Emma chorava silenciosamente.

– Agora calmamente eu quero que você volte. Com calma, aos poucos, sem pressa. - alertou Regina enquanto observava Emma recobrar sua consciência.

– Deu para ver alguma coisa? - questiona Emma. - Regina, fale alguma coisa!

– Você foi enfeitiçada, alguém lhe deu uma poção para que você agarrasse minha secretária somente para que eu a visse. - disse Regina com uma lágrima caindo sobre seu rosto.

– Você sabe que isso tem dedo de sua mãe né? - questionou Emma e Regina assentiu. -Mas ela teve ajuda dessa vez. Minha mãe que me deu a poção. Ela se juntou com sua mãe para nos separar. - disse observando o choque de Regina. - Vem aqui meu amor! -puxou Regina para si e lhe deu um beijo. - Eu preciso que confie em mim. Não vou lhe dizer que será fácil, porque não será, mas confie em nosso amor. Elas tentarão nos afastar novamente, mas nós estando unidas e vamos vencer todas as dificuldades.

– Emma! Perdoe-me por não ter acreditado em você. Eu te amo tanto. Eu irei confiar em nosso amor, porque ele é forte e vencerá todas as barreiras. Por mais difícil que seja eu sempre estarei do seu lado. Porque eu te amo e você é meu amor verdadeiro. - disse Regina emocionada dando um intenso beijo em sua namorada. - Mas, acho melhor continuarmos a nos encontrar as escondidas. E com a ajuda de Henry e David. - fala Regina com um sorriso encantador em seus lábios.


End file.
